We were all we had now
by Emma-Fran
Summary: Take place after the Summer Final.Now there is Brian, but he's dead. This is my take of the real chloe. How she would actually feel. Alek is mostly in it3 TEAM ALEK3
1. Chapter 1

_He's dead._

Those two words cut threw me like a knife. I just kept looking into his eyes, waiting for him to say " Kidding!" but I knew he wouldn't. how could I have been so careless. Why did I go to meet my "father" without someone, besides Brian. Stupid Chloe, Stupid Chloe! Why would my so called father decide to out of the blue, contact me. Stupid Chloe, Stupid Chloe. Oh all the stupid things I have done, this would be number 1. Now , someone I truly cared about was gone, and it was my fault. Stupid Chloe, Stupid Chloe! I couldn't stop saying it in my mind.

" Chloe!" I looked up to Amy and Paul running to me.

" He's dead" I said it one more time just take make sure if it wasn't clear to them. Well maybe to make sure it was more clear to me. Tears began to run down my face as I faced the facts.

" Chloe, I'm so sorry" I didn't even bother looking up at my best friend. I was so ashamed out myself.

"Come' on, lets get out of here" Paul took my hand as I set Brian down. I looked at him one more time before walking away.

" I love you too, Goodbye" I whispered. It felt like the right thing to say.

**Meanwhile..**

**Zane stands over Jasmine as she falls to the floor, bleeding. She had been stabbed, in the stomach. As Jasmine laid on the floor she glanced over at her mother, who was also dieing. He mother eyes showing sadness and angry but mostly love. She never had the chance to Jasmine she loved her, oh and how she wish she did. She loved Jasmine more than anything in the world. Zane stood there, reloading this weapons when Alek walked in. He stopped and looked at his family dead or almost dead on the floor. Zane then turned to him.**

" **I'm going to kill you" Alek had more than angry in this voice and eyes as he said it.**

" **Is that anyway to speak to your brother?" Zane said in a new found bristish accent. Aleks eyes widened. His brother? **

" **You arent my brother, you arent family. They're my family" Directing this words to the two who lied on the floor. He jumped for Zane but he got away.**

" **I'm family Alek. Weather you like it or not" And dashed out. He ran to the aid of Jasmine. She was still breathing, slightly. And Valentina, well she was gone. He called 911 and ran off. How would he explain this to the cops, he had to go. **

**Amy and Paul had brought Chloe home. Her mother still was not home from her dinner date with work. She wondered it she was okay, but shrugged it off. Amy and Paul left, they had to go explain to Amy's father where she was. **

**Nothing mattered anymore. Everything was pointless. Uniter? She was suppose to unite the Mai and Human, instead, she killed two humans. She walked up to her room. When she flipped on the light Alek sat on her bed. They both looked into each others eyes, and ran towards each other with open arms. They hugged each other tight while tears ran down both of there faces. She looked up at him.**

" **Alek, what's wrong" She held him. **

" **Valentina, she didn't make it and Jasmine, in critical condition." Sadness was in his eyes. They were his family. I grabbed him and hugged him tighter. I cried for both of us. Then he looked at me.**

"**Chloe, What wrong?" I felt so guilty.**

"**Bryan kissed me, and now he's dead." More tears ran down my face. I was discussed with myself. Then I felt Aleks hang grab my face. He looked me in the eyes, I could see all the pain,yett he said something I never though he would say.**

" **Chloe, I'm so sorry. So sorry." And he hugged me too. We sat there most of the night like that. Just in each others arms. He's the only person who could make me feel better about this. He was the only one who understood. I never really asked Alek if he had done such a foolish thing. But guessing how he hounded me about it time and time again I wouldn't have thought he has. And even though what Alek had heard before, about me being in love with Brian, he still was here after he so obviously wanted nothing to do with me. But yet, when I went to meet my father, he had not followed me. It was strange to be on my own. Like I always wanted, but I realized I didn't. I didn't want to be alone, I wanted him by my side. And only him. He was the only one I could trust now, the only one who could protect.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys. This is the second chapter, hope you like it. I don't own Chloe King obviously. Please review. I can't write more if I don't have people reading it. And I want to continue. Thanks guys(: Enjoy**_

**CHAPTER 2 **

**It had been a week since everything had happened. My mother was still no where to be found. And Alek, he was staying with me. For now we were all we had. His family had been taken away from him, time and time again. And me, twice now. Everyday I tried to call my mother, and every time voicemail. The cops had been notified 1 day after she went on her dinner date. I was a wreak. My mother was everything to me. I couldn't stand not knowing where she was. Was she safe, hurt or even dead. Dead, that word makes me sick every time I said it. **

**As I got out of the shower Alek rested on my bed. He looked so peaceful as he slept. We had been very close since everything happened. No kissing, no cuddling. Just a lot of talking and hugging. Yes, we slept in the same room but rotating. Him on the bed one night, then me. It worked out very well.**

**I went to my draw to get some clothes when I heard,**

" **Oh Chloe, I really enjoy the outfit you have on already. No need to change for me." He smirked at me. That was one of the first comments he had said to me all week.**

" **Oh trust me Alek, I'm not changing for you." I gave his a cute little smile and walked into the bathroom to get changed. I walked out of the bathroom, Alek was gone. I walked down the hallway, no sign. Went down stairs, nothing. I began to run up to my phone, please don't make me lose another one, I thought in my mind. Just as I was about to dial his number he jumped down from the ceiling, grabbing me and pushing me against the wall. His arms on both sides of me so I had no way to escape.**

" **Chloe." He looked at me.**

" **Alek" I looked at him.**

" **I will never leave you." And he walked away. I don't understand why he did that and I'll never know. But for now, I felt safe.**

**Amy and Paul had been distancing themselves from me lately. Ever since Brian died its been dangerous to be around me. They told me it was because Amy's father grounded her, but I know the truth. I've killed two people, and the don't want to be next. Its okay though, the more time to myself, the more I think, the more I begin to understand. I was making breakfast when I heard a knock at the door. Alek ran down stairs in the matter of 5 seconds. **

" **Chloe, don't answer the door. I will" and he ran over to the door. I kept making my breakfast. Cereal and bowl, with the side of milk. That was one of the last things my mother said to me.**

"**Chloe? Some ones here for you." I walked over to the door.**

" **Chloe, this is you Sister, Zoey." **

" **What?" I was so shocked.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys, I know the twist was different. I didn't know what to do but now I have a great idea. don't lose hope on me! Hahah more to come. Enjoy(:**_

**CHAPTER 3**

'_Chloe, this is your sister, Zoey"_

" _What?" I was shocked._

_I allowed her to come in. She sat on the chair while Alek and I sat on the couch._

" _So this is the Uniter?" She looked me up and down._

" _Yup, this is. What about her?" I gave her a cute smile._

" _Well for starters, you arent the Uniter, I am" I looked at her like she was dumb? Is she really telling me, after I have died and come back to like life twice, that I wasn't the Uniter. Bitch please._

" _What are you talking about?"_

"_I'm the Uniter. Well so our father says." _

" _You've been in touch with dad?" I hoped she was lying._

"_More like he's in touch with me." I small frown began to grow on my face. Why would he be in touch with her and not me. It didn't make sense._

" _How many times have you died, Uniter?" I gave her sass. _

" _Well, I haven't yet, but father says it because I'm to strong and fast for them." Yeah right. Write a book whore._

" _How many times have you died? Huh?" Oh I couldn't wait to answer this question._

" _Well, a few months ago I feel of Quake tower and just a week ago was shoot three times so, the total is more around 2." I crossed me arms and looked at her with hate in my eyes._

" _Liar. Where's the proof?" What was she 5?_

"_The proof is right here." I pointed at Alek, even though he wasn't there, he would back me up._

"_Yes, Chloe is the Uniter. Hence the reason everyone is trying to kill her." He grabbed my hand an stroked it. I could see Zoey looked at us._

" _Is this your little boyfriend Chloe?"_

" _No, just my protector…for now." I looked at him. I wanted to give him hope, and he kindly got the idea._

" _Oh well, Alek, If you ever want a good time, just let me know?" She winked at him. His face stayed straight._

"_Is there something you want here? Why are you here?" _

"_Father sent me here. He said I needed protection, and you would kindly protect me."_

" _I don't think you understand, you arent the Uniter! I am!" Was she stupid?_

" _No, I am, and I'll prove it." She leaped across the chair and grabbed me. She threw me against the wall. Ha, this is going to be fun. I grabbed her arms and she went to scratch me. I took her arms and threw her to the ground. I let out a growl and went to attack when Alek jumped on my and threw me to the floor. He was now laying on top of me._

"_Alek, why would-" he interrupted me._

" _Just don't" He looked deep into my eyes. Oh Alek._

" _Okay" He stayed there for a few more seconds. He let me get and walked over to Zoey. He helped her up and she so kindly held on to his hand. _

" _Thank you" She kissed him on the cheek. He let go and walked over to me and grabbed my hand. She just glared._

" _So, where will I be sleeping" Oh great._


End file.
